Keeper of The Woods
by SerBelzer
Summary: A Toriel X Pack of feral wolves Erotic short story. It's been a while since I've written anything but talking to a friend about good bois & packs gave me the inspiration to finally write a lewd story on objectively the best fluffy girl, Toriel.


**Keeper of the woods**  
_**Written by: Serbelzer  
Edited by: Darcena  
A Toriel x Feral Wolves story, As such this stories contains scenes of graphic steamy rutting between an anthropomorphic goat milf and several of mans best friend's distant cousins. Just a "warning" before you read halfway in and realise "Wait a second this isn't a story about tree surgeons!"**_

_**As always any critique is greatly appreciated :) **_

_**Toriels Journal, 211X, Month of ice**_

My name is Toriel Dreemurr, I am the caretaker & sole resident of the Snowdin woods and I live here in exile; Exile from a throne I willing surrendered & A husband so twisted by grief it drove him to do the unthinkable. But I must not let my thoughts drift to him. He is a shadow now in my mind, My heart & my body...my Body espically belongs to others now.

I write here in this journal the events that took place a week past. Where upon entering the town shrouded in a cloak I over heard the locals speak of beasts, of feral wolves from the surface world trapped under here with us after the great war. Once lurking in the deepest reaches of the wood now growing ever bolder. Drawing ever closer to the town. These people where not warriors, They knew no magic & aid would take days if not weeks to arrive from the capital should these beasts attack.

It had been not even 10 years since the wars end & the monsters here still bore the scars of it's horrors. Even in exile I would not permit my people to suffer. On the eve of that very same day I lit a guiding flame & ventured down long forgotten paths into the deep reaches. As the thicket became more wild & untamed the sound of howling started to echo through the woods, bouncing against the trees causing their source to become distorted in it's origin.

Regardless I could sense their presence and like wise the pack had clearly sensed mine. The guiding flame flickered into a ball of raging sparks crackling fiercely before turning A sapphire hue, A clear sign of a killing intent somewhere nearby. While every dog may have it's day a pack of brute beasts would be no match for the arcane arts I had mastered but I feared even a magically controlled flame would risk setting the thicket ablaze . I dashed through the brambles & tangled vines snagging and ripping my robes virtually to shreds as I moved.

Eventually I found my target, The ruins of an ancient rotunda, naught more than crumbling walls over taken with ivy and half buried in snow remained but it would be enough to contain any fires I started. Enough protection to conjurer a blaze large enough to frighten away the wolves from this part of the forest. Circling around so my back faced toward the town I waited until eventually I heard the howls, now closer their pitched seemed less of a war cry and more tainted by sadness. Tones that would be deaf to human ears we monsters could hear in the feral beasts of the land closely related as we are.

For what seemed like hours the forest was quiet, only the howl of the wind through rustling treetops & the harsh hissing of arcane flame, my one and only truly reliable light source. It is in these moments I must confess as the adrenaline left me that my courage started to wane & I shivered against the harsh night air as it cut deeply against my fur through the myriad of tears in my clothing. Almost without warning the flame ignited into a petite blaze spitting quickly dissipating embers into the air as one of my stalkers emerged from the treeline directly across from me.

Despite the miniature inferno blazing in the air unnaturally the creature passed over the crumbling knee high walls stopping no more than 20 feet away from me. Even in the intense blue hue of my light source I could make out the stunning grey to white fur that coated his muscular body, his ear pricked upwards and his head held low in curious investigation of this stranger to their woods. While I had intended to attack at the first sign of movement there was something so calming about the look in his glassy amber eyes. Like an aggression but no intent to harm.

Just I was scanning his features he seemed to be observing mine. His nose twitched inquisitively & his eyes started to dart about my form moving from hips to chest to my face, this wasn't however the look of a hunter sizing up prey or a rival for battle. No this puppy had a different kind of bone to pick. His body language softened not necessarily becoming less threatening but more attentive...

His stocky shoulders dropped and his head lowered to the ground as he scanned his surroundings while he began to pant heavily.

It was from here that I noticed without a doubt he was male, As now clung close to the underside of his belly a thick crimson coloured...phallus Had grown from it's sheath. Where this not enough to alert me of the beasts true intent towards me, the arcane flame shifted colour from Azure Blue to a soft blushing pink, from the colour of killing intent, to the colour of sexual intent. Suddenly the nature of the wolves encroachment onto the village made sense. The villagers had long hunted the wolves for their pelts as not every monster was lucky enough to be born with thick fur as I had. The females must have all been killed off in the hunts and now only males remained.

Males driven mad with lust by the lack of a bitch to breed, Monsters with very familiar animalistic scents living so close to thier territory. They had no come to hunt, But to mate with a female, and I had just walked right into their den. I understood the dire nature of my situation for I knew a few loosely aimed flames would do naught to scare off a wolf this intent on hounding me. I would have to kill the beast to stop it's advance...something I was not prepared to do, I would not stain myself like asgore did no matter what. This changing circumstance left me with only two options. Retreat or...or.

I could calm the beast, I could give this one alpha the relief it needed using...My Body; While I was partially ashamed at the time to admit it, the thought actually excited me somewhat. Long before I married Asgore I had found the wolf men of my home town attractive, I had even dabbled in non penetrative acts with them, their pointed, knot imbued cocks had fascinated me but...This was no sentient creature before me that I could reason with. This was an animal, A feral beast that would not stop until it was satisfied. Until it had...made me his bitch.

All the while I was debating my next course of action he had been creeping closer so slowly & cautiously that it had been barely noticeable, now no more than 10 feet in front of me even in the wind I could pick up his scent. The unmistakable smell of semen dripping from his engorged phallus mixed with his natural wolfish musk made for a powerful aphrodisiac of sorts. I honestly couldn't tell if it was an actual aphrodisiac taking a hold of me or simply some deeply repressed carnal desire bubbling to the surface. But the idea of being...fucked by this creature was becoming a more appealing one with every step he took closer.

Eventually he was right in front of me, his muzzle pressed against my legs as he to was obviously intoxicated on my scent as I was on his. It took little effort for his gnawing teeth to tear a hole in my robes, exposing my genitalia through a sizeable hole for his ravenous tongue to lap at. At the time I cursed my lack of underwear, if only I had covered my scent if only I had hidden my own Heat better. Such clear thoughts didn't last long as the beast buried his muzzle so deep into my needy pussy I could feel his tongue ravaging not only my labia & clitoris but pushing deep inside of me.

It is with great shame I admit I did not find his advances unwelcome, I even foolishly believed that once he had tasted me, once he knew from drinking as deeply of my scent as he could & discovering I was incapable of baring his young the beast would leave me be. I came to quickly learn he cared little for siring pups, A deep rumbling snarl ripped outward from his muzzle. With brutish force he pounced atop of me. His toned feral body weighing heavily against me as we both tumbled into the snow.

If his intentions had not already been blatantly clear to me, the rapid undulations of his now twitching pre cum soaked cock against my thighs made them very clear, This creature did not care I was not his own kind, in fact the way he tore with his fangs at the chest of my robes, spilling my breasts outward onto his waiting tongue confirmed he seemed to in fact _relish_ my unfamiliar form. A bright burning passion glinted in his focused as eyes as he stared me down from a top of me, words were unneeded, his eyes told me everything "I will rut you until you are my bitch".

I could feel the heat radiating & wet splashes of watery cum dribbling against my thigh as he steadily came closer and closer in his wild thrusting to sucessfully penetrating me. Panic beset my mind, surely I couldn't! No I wouldn't! Even if it would calm these beasts I was a queen once! A woman of near divine dignity I could not let myself be sullied so, to be fucked into submission by such a savage brute like a common whore! I made my break, turning my body as quickly as I could, kicking snow up at the creature wildly hoping to blind it. Rapidly I found myself scrambling towards the treeline on hands & knees as quickly I could. This was a mistake.

If I could of seen the brutes face I am sure he would of been smirking, my previous position had made it exceptionally difficult for him to mount me, now with my rump facing towards him I had made the job painfully easy for him. His movements were so precise it was as if he had run this exact situation through his carnal lusty mind a thousand times. With a bite so precise I barely felt it. The wolf tore the backside of my robe to utter shreds. A momentary gust of cool air alerted me to my nakedness only to be replaced immediately after with a hot, heavy, furred body pushed so tightly against me that the weight of his head against my upper back pushed my head submissively to the ground, raising my rump to the perfect height for him to simply push forward and...

Words escape me to aptly describe the sensation I felt next, It was as if lightning had struck me, surging from inside me, coercing up my body paralyzing every muscle in a submissive bliss. He had coupled with me. In that moment time stood still, I could feel warm fuzzy balls loaded with seed waiting to be spilled, pressing against my freshly abused cunt, His half grown knot every so slowly throbbing against my clit and the pointed head of this feral violators massive cock kissing my cervix as already a gushing stream of hot pre cum coated the deepest reaches of my vaginal walls, lubing me up for the assault that was to follow.

At the time I told myself I couldn't possibly escape the onslaught that I knew was to come, that I had no option but to be a good girl & let him knot me if I hoped to leave alive. In hindsight I know now that anytime I could of easily of over powered such a simple creature, I realise now it was not that I was incapable of preventing him from making me into his submissive knot hungry bitch. But that I didn't _want_ to stop him. The pain from his insertion was brief a shooting shock drowned out by an entirely overwhelming feeling of pleasure as he begun to thrust into me never removing his cock from it's balls deep position cradled inside of me.

The shape & texture of his dick was unlike any I had ever felt before, Consider this as well I was not a sexless virgin but a mother & wife of some 20 years. I had believed myself to have experienced the highest ecstasy of sex within my time as for all his faults Asgore was far from an inattentive lover. But this, this sensation, the pointed head of his cock stimulated the nerves inside of my vagina in such pleasing ways, the brutal pace he rutted me at was akin to the roughest sex I had ever had with Asgore timed by an intensity of 10, his knot growing ever larger pushed against my clit so snugly it stimulated me in ways no normal dick ever could and with each thrust he poured as much pre cum into me as any man would with a full ejaculation, further more his seed was hot & wet spilling freely from me, staining my thighs with each squelching push.

I stubbornly tried to hold on to my pride, attempting to lift my head upwards so as to make a point even if he would fuck me he would not not make me yield to his urges! Were this written in any kind of public forum I would write how I bravely held out against him, how he did his business then left me never to return to the woods. This would be a lie. With one all mighty push he dug his teeth into the scruff of my neck, as he pushed so deeply as to pierce my cervix so he might empty his seed directly into my unsullied womb. And pour he did, The heat & sheer volume was so intense I instantly crumbled. My posture sloped almost like a long repressed cardinal instinct into a submissive mess. My body shook in the most astounding orgasm I had ever felt coiling my vaginal muscles around his cock so tightly I felt the shape of his dick imprint into my delicate inner walls.

A deeply satisfied growl rumbled into the nape of my neck along with his ferociously hot breath. His knot grew to it's full potential and he had ensured it would not escape from within me. I know not how long we stayed there, his oppressive weight pushed down against me as I whoreishly pushed back and forth massaging his cock inside of me. Milking every last drop of his doggy dick to power my own countless trembling orgasms.

To my great disappointment eventually he pulled his now deflated knot free from my embrace. Sliding his cock out of my heavily abused cunt a torrent of watery cum instantly poured like an waterfall down my thighs with such intensity to utterly drench most of my rump & legs in a sticky mess. But I needed more, I wanted so much more now I had a taste of this world I could never go back to normal sex. My wish would quickly be granted, Eyes lit up across the treeline as a small army of wolves of various sizes crept into the rotunda. How could I have forgotten, twas a pack not a lone wolf that terrorised the township. I would learn latter of their habits that the pack had the entire time been surrounding me. Their alpha had claimed rights to mate me first and now he had finally had his fill it was everyone else's turn to sample their freshly broken in bitch.

I can only describe what occurred next as an orgy of the up most depravities. The pack numbered in total 46 members, all males and each one of them that night fucked me into submission, Some would even take multiple turns. Not content to fill my womb once they would watch the others mate then pounce me a second, third, fourth or fifth time. I took some of them into my maw are they patiently waited for their brethren to untie for me. At first the unusual shape made it difficult to do more than simply drink of their cum from the tip of their engorged red cocks but in time I learned to control my breathing so much so some lucky mutts had the chance to knot my mouth as his brother knotted my pussy.

Time lost all meaning as the pack tore into me like their own personal fuck toy, eventually the group dog piled in so tightly I could mount the well behaved ones underneath me riding and fucking their knots at my own pace as another slipped in and out my ass, while my tongue worked the knot of another coaxing his seed down my gullet as both of my hands worked two other very good boys. I know only day had come & passed, that the sun had begun to set on a second day by the time the last of the pack spilled what precious few drops he had left to give into me before departing into the woods.

Lucky was I these woods are so abandoned as I was coated from head to toe in ropes upon ropes of salty warm cum, It was all I could taste upon my tongue & feel gushing from my thoroughly bred pussy with every slight movement, plastered against my breasts in still thick goopy strands that dripped from my body onto the snow. In my delirious state I wondered on auto pilot with shaking legs back to my modest hut.

This..Fortuitous event occurred now a week past. Since then I have (for the sake of the towns people of course) ventured back into the packs territory at least once every day. Each time they ravage me with greater force than the day before but it's a small price to pay for keeping the woods safe. However this new found safety has bought un wanted attention to the woods. A hunter came across me mating with his hunting dog, A foolish mistake on my part but I simply can not resist the urge to be spread apart by a knot no matter what manner of canine it comes from.

Luckily he seemed to enjoy my predicament & a quickly bought his silence with the use of my maw all the while his loyal companion fucked me. I was even happy to take his seed into my needy cunt after his pet had his fill. I may not be so lucky in the future so I have decided to gather the pack and move into the depths of the ruins. There I can keep the pack safe & hidden in proper kennels with all the food, water & freedom to breed me whenever they need relief. Right now though I must don my collar, embroidered with the words "Bitch in heat" I know they cant understand it but...well I enjoy wearing it. And leave this dairy unfinished until I reach my new home. I can hear multiple sets of paws scratching at my front door, The pack needs it's loyal bitch.

_**This one was dedicated to a good friend of mine darcena who also edited this story, so any spelling/grammar improvements are thanks to her, Not only is she a great editor but a great artists too be sure to check out her Furaffinity account 3  
**__** user/darcena**__****_

_**I hope you all have a wonderful day & please leave any critique in the comments section below. **_


End file.
